A Reminder
by LadySilvermist
Summary: Nny is forced to spend a little time in the shoes of his victims, as a girl whom he had been rude to showed him a taste of his own Medicine, teaching him a valuble lesson about fighting monsters. I love Nny, you guys, so don't be mad about what i did to him. ;-; no hate me pwsh...


Nny screamed as a fresh wave of pain tore through him. He pulled on his shackles, but it was no use, he couldn't get free. His usual anger and eloquent speech had been stripped away hours ago, when he had awoke in this place, god knows where he was, getting the hell beat out of him. He was just a ragged, bleeding mess strapped to the wall. The girl hit him again, this time in the ribs. He screamed as he felt something crack. "PLEASE! Oh, God, please stop!"

"Not until you've LEARNED!" She screamed furiously, kicking him in the thigh. "You always play the VICTIM! But you're just like everyone ELSE! You're SHIT!" She hit him again, and again, and again, until he was sobbing, huge tears of pain rolling down his face.

"What are you talking about?" He gasped, struggling to breathe with his ribs splintered.

"Aw, the maniac doesn't REMEMBER?" She screeched, her eyes huge with fury. "Let me refresh your fucking memory! You were in the park, and so was I! You dropped that FUCKING COMIC BOOK! Happy motherfuckinggoddamnshitsuck ing Noodle Boy! I tried to give it back to you! And instead of being _civil_, instead of saying _thank you_, you snatched it out of my hands and kept going!" She was panting, pacing back and forth.

Nny realized he was now standing in his victims' shoes. He was shaking, his whole body a mass of pain as the tears of shame and fear ran down his super-heated cheeks.

Suddenly, she stopped pacing. She just stood there. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet, soft and sad. "I was having such a bad day Johnny. You don't even know. You can't even imagine. Two deaths in the family. I lost my job. Someone found my best friend with a gun to her head; she's in the mental ward now. I ran out of my meds and my twitch has gotten worse and then the one person in the world who I thought wasn't an asshole snatches his comic from me without a word of thanks. I had wanted to talk to you, Johnny. I knew a guy once, named Jimmy. He was a real piece of work. He taught me about you, but then I learned things on my own. _I_ _understood your work._ Jimmy didn't, but we still shared a passion, you know? We shared a love for your work. Only he, he FUCKED IT UP! He tried to imitate you, without understanding! The deranged little FUCK thought it was just about the death!" She shook her head. "This isn't about Jimmy though. Oh, I know you killed him. I am well aware, and quite glad. There should be a punishment for what he did to that girl. No, what I'm mad about, _Johnny_, what just _burns me all up_, is how you treated me! I JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU! I WANTED TO MAKE THAT WHOLE HORRIBLE DAY SLIGHTLY BEARABLE!" She was crying a little now. Johnny was gasping for breath, staring in horror at her. She was right. He had done wrong by her. "You killed the ones who deserved it. You made the world a little better. Made MY world a little better. I would even have been happy if you had just grunted a thanks my way. But no, you had to be _RUDE. _And for what? Now look at you! Trapped like one of the assholes you so often slaughtered."

"You're right," Nny croaked.

"No shit Sherlock! Why don't you tell me more, huh?! FUCKING TELL ME, TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WRONG!" She shrieked.

"I was rude," He gasped out. "I acted like one of them, I WAS one of them, even if only for a brief moment. I was mean, I was selfish, I was rude, and I'm sorry. You…" He paused, coughing and gasping. "You have every right to kill me."

"No."

"What?" Nny looked at her. She stared back with sad eyes.

"No. I'm not going to kill you. I just needed to teach you. I needed to remind you." She reached behind her and hit a button. The manacles sprang open, and Nny fell to the ground. He hissed in pain.

"Can I go home?" He said. He was tired, and as much as he hated sleep, he hated this pain, and these mixed emotions of depression and guilt and gratitude even more. He wanted to sleep for a while.

"You are home."

"I am?"

"I chained you in one of your own rooms. There are bandages and crutches and pain killers over by the door. We're only one floor down, it won't be hard to find your way back up." She turned to leave.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"…Jo-Anne. My friends call me Annie."

"My friends…Call me Nny. Thank you, Annie…"

''For what?"

"For reminding me of what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Be careful. I don't want to repeat this lesson. Remember, Nny…Those who fight monsters should make DAMNED sure they don't become one themselves."


End file.
